Gardening for Dummies
by ejzah
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Deeks has the perfect gift in mind for Kensi. Takes place five or six years down the road with a couple of additions to the family.


Gardening for Dummies

* * *

Deeks peered into the bedroom, careful not to make any noise. He wasn't sure if he'd find Kensi and their daughter, Penelope, splayed out on their bed still asleep, but the room was empty. It was just a little after 8 in the morning, so he figured she'd taken Penelope on her morning run. That should give him a good two hours if Kensi stopped at her favorite coffee shop.

Deeks turned back around to find their son, Caleb waiting on the top step and silently bouncing with excitement. His hair was still wet from his bath, the water turning the normally blonde strands brown. In a couple hours it would be in its usual state of untamable curls. Just like his daddy.

"They're gone," he whispered. "C'mon, let's go buy mommy's present." Caleb grinned, showing off a row of small, white teeth and eagerly grabbed Deeks' hand.

Half an hour later, they had reached their destination: a small plant nursery that sold everything from succulents to tomatoes. Deeks unbuckled Caleb from his car seat and made sure he was holding his hand in the cramped parking lot. Caleb skipped beside him, his hair flopping with each bounce.

Once inside, they spent a good ten minutes looking around while Caleb pointed to various plants and asked Deeks to read the little placard sticking out of the dirt.

"Ooh, let's get mom one of those," Caleb said, pointing to a vibrantly purple orchid. Deeks frowned; it was beautiful but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the easiest plant to care for. Kensi hadn't ventured into plant growing much in recent years, but each time had been just as disastrous as when they'd first met.

"Eh, that is pretty but let's go with something a little less…fragile. Besides I already had something in mind that I think mom will love," he said. He led them through the rows of exotic flowers, cacti and miniature trees until they reached an aisle labeled 'Garden Plants and Herbs'.

"You want to get mom a bush?" Caleb asked with obvious confusion when Deeks held out a small pot for him to inspect. Deeks chuckled and put the plant back; it looked a little scraggly and had a few tiny brown spots.

"It's called an oregano," he explained with a smile. "Your mom once told me she wanted an oregano garden so I thought we could make that dream happen together. Now we just have to find the perfect one."

"Ok," he said, his confusion having quickly morphed into interest and now once again, excitement. Caleb loved hearing stories about his mom and it was a secret weapon Deeks often used to pull him out of a bad mood.

Caleb eagerly took on the mission of finding the best oregano plant and Deeks watched him carefully inspect each pot, pointing out miniscule flaws. Occasionally, he offered one to Deeks for a second opinion. It probably took three times as long as if Deeks had been helping, but he didn't interrupt. He'd much rather watch Caleb enjoy himself than rush things and ruin the moment.

"This one," Caleb announced several minutes later. His expression was absolute and Deeks didn't bother double checking the plant; Caleb was meticulous to a fault.

"Great job, now we just need to buy this and then get one more gift for mommy," Deeks said, taking the oregano from Caleb as they wandered back down the aisles toward the registers.

"Are we getting mom a toy?" Caleb guessed excitedly. Deeks chuckled and circumvented a woman with a full shopping cart.

"Afraid not, buddy. Maybe next time." Caleb pouted for approximately 2.5 seconds before he offered his next suggestion. "Ooh, maybe we can get her another gun!" The lady with the shopping cart shot Deeks an offended look as she passed by and muttered something that sounded unflattering under her breath.

"Caleb, remember that talk we had about not saying 'guns' in public?" he reminded his son quietly. Then he turned to the woman was still watching them suspiciously and added, "It's alright ma'am, we're in law enforcement." He added what he hoped was a disarming smile, but she merely look him up and down, her gaze lingering on his hair before she turned away with a contemptuous expression.

"Some things never change," he muttered to himself. They managed to make their purchase without any further issues and then headed for the closest Barnes & Nobles.

Caleb was bounced along as they walked towards the book store, chattering away about the merits of the _Elephant and Piggy_ books versus _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_. Deeks likes to think that his and Kensi's traits were evenly distributed between their children, though it was a little too early to tell with Penelope, but Caleb had definitely inherited his father's love to talk. It was endearing, most of the time, and often amusing.

"These don't look like fun books," Caleb commented when they arrived in front of a row of bright yellow books.

"Yeah, but mommy's really going to love it," Deeks promised. He found the right book and they were on their way.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Caleb and Deeks carefully cared for the fledgling oregano. Caleb had taken it upon himself to religiously water it and make sure it was getting enough sun under Deeks' supervision.

"Ok, I think we need just a little bit more dirt," Deeks prompted and Caleb dumped another spade of topsoil into the bright blue flowerpot he'd picked out. It was finally Mother's Day, the early morning sun was shining brightly and it was time to finish the final step of their gardening project. The oregano had grown quite a bit and Deeks thought it was fitting to give it a new home before they presented it to Kensi.

"Do you think Mommy will be surprised?" Caleb whispered, his eyes flicking up briefly from his task and towards the door as though he expected Kensi to come bursting into the spare bedroom they'd chosen as their headquarters at any second. He carefully brushed stray bits of dirt from around the edges of the painted ceramic, the tiny brown specks smearing over his fingers and quickly turning into mud.

"She's going to be so surprised. And she's going to love it," Deeks promised. "Now we gotta clean this mess up and make breakfast, preferably before your mom and sister wake up."

Somehow they managed to make French toast and turkey sausage without completely destroying the kitchen, a miracle in and of itself in Deeks' opinion since Caleb hadn't quite mastered his whisking technique yet, and without waking either of the ladies of the house.

Deeks carried a tray with three plates, a small bowl of French toast cut into squares, fresh fruit and drinks for everyone up to the master bedroom while Caleb toted a bag with Kensi's gifts. A quick peek revealed Kensi sitting up in bed with Penelope playing between her tented legs.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Caleb called, abandoning the gifts to fling himself at his mom. Penelope started squealing a series of 'mama's', clueless to what was going on, but eager to celebrate regardless.

"Oh, thank you, Sweetie," Kensi said with a grin and kissed him, eliciting a giggle. Over the top of his head, she looked at Deeks who had started arranging plates on the bedside table. She gestured for him to closer and when he did she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him soundly.

"I'm starving," she informed Deeks when they separated. "I could smell the sausage for the last twenty minutes and I was about two seconds away from ruining your surprise." Deeks snorted and handed her a plate.

"I guess we weren't quite as subtle as we thought, huh?" He scooped Penelope up, kissed the top of her golden blonde head and settled her on his lap along with both their dishes. The bed was going to be a disaster by the time everyone was done eating, but Deeks didn't really care. He'd come to realize in the last few years that there were a lot more important things in the world than having a perfectly clean house.

"I heard you whispering in the hall around 7," Kensi said with an apologetic shrug. I've also been expecting something ever since your very subtle instructions to 'not go in the spare bedroom for the next three weeks'."

"I bet you can't guess what we got you," Caleb said as he finished the last of his breakfast. He hopped off the bed and retrieved the bag with Kensi's gifts.

"Ooh, breakfast in bed and presents. You two are spoiling me," Kensi said, watching as Caleb struggled with both hands inside the bag.

"Ok buddy, let's take it easy there before you spoil all our hard work," Deeks said, shifting Penelope onto the bed and leaning over far enough to reach a hand into the bag. He lifted the base of the flower pot and carefully handed it to his son who in turn carried it to Kensi.

"Oh my god, is this oregano? Baby, that's so sweet!" Kensi gasped and leaned down to sniff the small, fragrant leaves, a delighted smile covering her face.

"We got you another present too!" Caleb informed her excitedly and Deeks handed Kensi the second package. He felt just the tiniest hint of apprehension at how Kensi might respond but it was too late to turn back now.

"See how I wrote our names on it. It says 'From: Daddy, Caleb and Penelope Ann. Daddy helped write Penny's name cause she doesn't know how to spell yet," Caleb continued while Kensi slipped her finger underneath the bits of tape anchoring the wrapping paper together.

Kensi pulled the wrapping paper off the package and turned the book over in her hands, her eyes narrowing as she turned to Deeks.

"You got me _Gardening for Dummies_?"

"Baby, let me explain–"

"We got it because you always kill all your plants," Caleb offered helpfully. "And Daddy said you wanted a 'regno' garden." Kensi's face melted and she placed a hand over her heart.

"I love it," she whispered, smiling as she pulled Caleb to her in a one-armed hug. She peppered his face with loud kisses until he was giggling and practically falling on the floor. Then she reached out and grabbed one of Deeks' hands and brought it to her mouth, pressing a much softer kiss to his palm.

"Thank you." Deeks leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll take the book back if you want," he offered.

"No, I said I like it and I mean it. Maybe I'll actually be able to keep this one alive for more than two weeks," Kensi said adamantly, tucking the book under her arm.

"Good," he whispered and as Kensi reached up for a second kiss he was reminded just how much he loved her. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Penelope happily babbling away and what sounded like crinkling paper.

Penelope squawked when Deeks unceremoniously pulled the pilfered wrapping paper from her hands just as she stuffed it in her mouth.

"Da," she said reproachfully. He lifted her up, blew a conciliatory raspberry on her tummy and the offense was forgotten in an instant.

"Do you really like your presents, Mommy?" Caleb asked Kensi with wide, slightly worried eyes.

"I do," Kensi assured him. "They're the best presents anyone has ever given me. And I think we should take this oregano outside right now and find a place by the patio to plant it."

"Uh, you might want to take that with," Deeks said, pointing to _Gardening for Dummies_ which was now lying abandoned on the bed. His mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smirk; he couldn't help but tease her just a little bit.

"I think I can handle digging a hole and sticking a plant in it," Kensi said dryly.

"Yeah, isn't that what you said about the chrysanthemum?" Deeks asked as he hefted Penny onto his shoulders while Kensi toted the oregano in one hand and led Caleb with the other hand.

"That was one was not my fault," Kensi insisted. Caleb giggled at her outraged tone.

As they pulled a spade and watering can out of the shed in the backyard, Deeks couldn't help but smile. Kensi seemed to be having the time of her life, making sure the oregano was perfectly placed within its carefully dug hole.

"Happy Mother's Day, Baby," he murmured, dropping a kiss on her head and watching as she instructed Caleb to pat the dirt down.

* * *

A/N: Caleb and Penelope are stolen from relatives, the names, not the children. Since I didn't manage to fit it into the actual story, Caleb is 5 or so and Penelope is around a year and their middle names are Michael and Ann.


End file.
